What Happened After Regionals
by xladykelly101x
Summary: After Regionals, you'd expect everyone to just go home right? Not with New Directions. And especially not with Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Mercedes, and Rachel. Expect flirting, and a lot of hanging out. KurtxBlaine, DavidxMercedes, and WesxRachel.


**Hey Guys! This is my first story ever on Fanfiction, so i hope you enjoy it. I've been working on it for a while. **

**I plan on writing a longer story, but this is kind of what would happen is everything in my story went the way "Original Song" went. In my longer story, it's going to be a lot different. **

**Notes: Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David are the best of friends. They hang out with each other quite frequently. Blaine and Kurt are together, but the others are not. Rachel is basically over her crush on Finn, disregarding the fact that she sang her song to him in the episode.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the storyline.  
><strong>

New Directions was still onstage, jumping up and down in happiness, after they learned that they won Regionals. Aural Intensity had quickly left after Sue Sylvester punched the announcer in the face, whereas the Dalton Warblers were still standing next to New Directions. The audience was slowly leaving and the room was close to empty now. "KURTSIE! We won! I'm so happy! But you guys were good too! I loved your duet! 'Candles' was a genius choice! You guys sounded so beautiful together!" shouted a hyper-active Rachel. She was hugging the fragile boy like there was no tomorrow, while Blaine and the rest of the Warblers stood nearby, watching. Mercedes then joined in on the hug, dragging in Blaine. The rest of New Directions followed swiftly to join the hug.

Soon, everyone let go, except Rachel, who still had a death grip on Kurt. The two groups began to file out towards the backstage and Wes and David walked over to where Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes were standing. Rachel and Mercedes began squealing and giggling after Kurt and Blaine told them something, while the two boys were blushing. Blaine then saw Was and David coming and gave a huge sigh of relief. Wes and David then proceeded to cover the girls' eyes, Wes over Rachel's' and David over Mercedes'. "Guess who?" Wes whispered into Rachel's ear. "Wesley!" Rachel shouted, and as soon as he uncovered her eyes, she attacked him with a hug. David asked Mercedes the same thing, to which she replied, "Hey DJ!" He also withdrew his hands and she hugged him, although a bit calmer than Rachel but still with loads of enthusiasm.

Rachel told Wes, "Wow! You guys were so good! I thought you guys were going to win!" Mercedes was telling David something along the same lines. Wes then took his best friend's hands and said, "Ray, you were amazing out there. Your voice was beautiful. That song that you sang was breath-taking." Rachel smiled and kissed Wes on the cheek. Then she hugged him and said, "Thanks Gav. (Rachel usually calls Wes, Wesley, but occasionally calls him Wes or Gavel or Gav for his love of his gavel. In turn, Wes usually calls Rachel, Ray, as in his 'Ray of Sunshine,' but occasionally calls her Superstar or Star for her ultimate love of gold stars.) You light up my day." Wes just smiled back at her. Beside them, Blaine pulled Kurt close to him and kissed the top of his head, while Mercedes and David were laughing and doing a secret handshake that they had designed for the two of them.

Mr. Schuester then called the attention of New Directions, "Alright, New Directions, nice job out there! To celebrate our win, we are going to out eat. My treat. Any ideas on where to go?" Santana instantly shouted out, "BreadstiX!" Rachel and Kurt, however, grimaced and Rachel said, "I'm tired of BreadstiX. We have nicer restaurants in Lima with better and healthier food options. Besides, BreadstiX only has four options for vegans."

"Where would you like to go then, Rachel?"

Rachel thought for a moment and said, "There's an Italian restaurant called 'Belle's' that has good salads. We and David said they had good pizza and Blaine, Mercedes, and Kurt said that they had delicious pasta last time we ate there."

Mercedes nodded and said, "Best pasta I've ever eaten."

Mr. Schuester said, "Okay then, Belle's it is. Does anyone have any objections against that?"

Finn then asked Rachel, "Who went out to eat with them?"

Mercedes then cut in and said, "It hasn't been the first time that we've eaten together. We hang out a lot. These guys are my best buds." As she said the last line, she dragged in Wes, David, Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel and put her arms around them.

Rachel giggled and said, "Yes Finn, I went out to eat with them."

"But they were our competition."

"Kurt's your brother."

"He's fine, but the other guys are our competition."

"They're Kurt's friends. Besides, they're sweet guys."

"Enough. Rachel, give us the directions to Belle's and we'll start heading out," interrupted Mr. Schuester.

"It's in between Tally's Flower Shop and the Everything Wonderful Thrift Shop. The place is really close to Fosselman's.

"What's Fosselman's?" asked Tina.

Rachel exchanged a glance with Mercedes, who shook her head as if to say no, and said, "It's just a place I like to hang out at."

Once again, Mr. Schuester interrupted. "Alright everyone, let's go. We'll follow you Rachel."

Rachel glanced at her best friends, the Dalton boys, and then Mercedes, whom had also looked at the boys and was now glancing at her. They both nodded and Rachel asked Mr. Schuester, "Is it okay if Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David go along too? I'm willing to pay for everyone's dinner if they can."

"As long as no body has any problems with them, I'm fine with them showing up. And don't worry about dinner; I invited everyone, so I'm paying."

Rachel smiled and turned around to face the small group of the four Warblers. "You guys are going with us."

Kurt shook his head. "But we didn't win."

Mercedes then stepped out and gave them her diva face. "Don't give us that. Second place is still a winner. So you're still going."

"But we didn't drive here. We took a bus with all the other Warblers and you guys know how far Dalton is away from here."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "That's never stopped you guys from hanging out with us before. You guys are going."

Rachel and Mercedes then gave the males their puppy-dog faces, which they couldn't resist to, seeing as they rarely received the looks. Wes blushed and tried to look away, while David pleaded, "Come on Mercy, you know I can't say no to that face!"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance before saying, "Fine, we'll go," to the two girls.

After hearing this, the girls both dragged the guys into a hug before walking out to Rachel's car. The place where Regionals was held was quite close to McKinley, so all of New Directions took their own cars there. The boys told the girls to wait in the car while they told their advisor where they were going.

The rest of the Warblers had been hanging around while they were waiting for their fellow Warblers who were talking to New Directions, namely Wes, David, Blaine, and Kurt. Mr. Larson, their advisor, was sitting on a stool in front a vanity mirror.

"Mr. Larson, Blaine, Wes, Kurt and I have been invited to dinner with New Directions. Is it alright if we go with them?" asked David.

"Rach and 'Cedes are going to be there right?" teased Ethan, one of their close Warbler friends.

Wes and David both blushed and looked away, while Kurt and Blaine smirked at each other.

"Maybe. So it that a yes, Mr. Larson?" asked Wes, who was still blushing.

Mr. Larson gave the boys a knowing glance and nodded. "Alright, have fun. Don't do anything stupid. I'll check you guys off in the Warbler Hall Book. Now, shoo, while I gather the remaining Warblers to leave."

Evan, Ethan's twin, smirked at the boys and said, "Get some!" as the group of four walked by.

Wes and David both smacked him on the head and then went out to Rachel's car. Rachel sat in the driver's seat, Wes in the passenger's, Mercedes and David in the row behind them, and Blaine and Kurt sat in the backseats behind all of them. Wes attached his iPod to the car radio, and soon they were all singing along to Taylor Swift's 'Our Song.' The rest of New Directions was following behind Rachel, and in less than 15 minutes, they were all standing outside of Belle's. Wes, David, Blaine, and Kurt had already changed out of their uniforms into casual clothes. (They leave extra changes of clothes in Rachel's car because of how frequently the group hangs out.) They changed in the car while Rachel and Mercedes had waved to the rest of New Directions to get their attention.

They all went into the large restaurant and the group of 17 managed to fit themselves around 2 long rectangular tables that were pushed together. The order they sat in on one side was Wes, Rachel, Tina, Mike, Mr. Schuester, Sam, and Santana. Across from them sat Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, David, Finn, Quinn, Brittany, Artie, Lauren, and Puck, with Blaine sitting across form Wes. Sam and Santana, however, were sitting 3 seats away from Mr. Schuester so that they were across from Lauren and Puck. Everyone else began to engage in light conversation while they looked at their menus. Mike and David began to discuss certain flips and dance moves, while Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina were gossiping about the latest celebrity scandal. Wes and Blaine were arguing about video games when Kurt shyly slipped his hand into Blaine's. Blaine stopped talking for a moment to smile at the younger boy and the girls surrounding them started squealing.

"You guys are so cute!"

"Absolutely adorable!"

"Mike, why don't you ever do things like that?"

Mike panicked for a second, before looking at Tina and realizing that she had a playful smile on her face. Before he could say anything, a perky waitress walked up to their table.

"Welcome to Belle's! May I take your order?"

Everyone ordered what they wanted and then resumed their chats. This time, however, the individual conversations were between Wes and Rachel, Mercedes and David, and Kurt and Blaine. Tina and Mike were talking to Finn and Quinn, although Finn kept constantly glancing at Rachel, who was listening to Wes tell her about his English teacher, every few minutes. Kurt and Blaine were still holding hands and were laughing at an atrocious outfit that their French teacher had worn to class the day before.

Kurt shook his head while laughing and a stray strand of his hair fell over his right eye. Blaine used hi free hand to carefully brush it to the side while Kurt blushed. Seeing the blush, he casually cupped Kurt's cheek and said, "You're beautiful." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and was about to open his mouth to say something, but before he could reply, 2 waiters and 2 waitresses walked to their tables, each carrying 4 trays each.

Once of the waitresses gave Finn, Tina, and Mr. Schuester their orders and was staring at Blaine with a flirty smile. Mercedes nudged Kurt, who had let go of Blaine's hand to try to fix his hair, since the strand kept falling over his eye. Kurt looked at Mercedes and she motioned to the waitress, who was handing Blaine his order of Chicken Alfredo and attempted to grin seductively at him. Blaine smiled at the girl and thanked her for his plate, oblivious to the fact that she was hitting on him. Kurt accepted his plate from the other waitress with a smile, then turned to the waitress that was hitting on Blaine with a glare. Blaine turned his head to ask Kurt a question when he noticed that Kurt was glaring at the waitress, who was still hovering over Blaine and trying to get his attention. He followed his boyfriend's line of sight and laughed when he realized that the waitress was trying to flirt with him (and obviously failing). He turned back to Kurt and kissed the boy on the head.

"You're adorable when you're jealous."

The countertenor turned away, giving an annoyed huff, and said, "Eat your food."

Blaine smiled and the waitress tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is the anything _else_ you want?"

Blaine turned towards Kurt once more and noticed that his cup was almost empty, so he asked, "Can my _**Boyfriend**_ have a refill?"

The waitress's eyes widened when he said boyfriend and sighed dejectedly while taking the cup. "Of course."

Kurt looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow and the shorter boy said, "Hey, you're the one who was jealous of a girl. 100% gay remember? Besides, it's you who I'm with, Kurt. Not her."

Kurt gave him a small smile before turning to his salad and taking a small bite.

Meanwhile, while this was happening, Wes and Rachel were getting their order. The two of them had decided to share a plate of spaghetti with vegan meatballs. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and David were accustomed to the two of them sharing trays, as it happened quite frequently, but everyone else in New Directions were not.

The male waiter put the tray in between the two, before turning to Rachel and winking at her.

"Hey sweet cheeks. How's about you and me go see a movie later?"

Finn, who had already begun to scarf down his lasagna, heard the waiter and turned to glare at him. Rachel gave the waiter, who was wiggling his eyebrow up and down at her, an exasperated look and turned to Wes with a semi-pleading, semi-annoyed look. Wes laughed at her expression and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

He smirked at the waiter and said, "Sorry Raul, but she's busy again."

Raul, the waiter, huffed and began to walk away.

"Fine. Foiled again by your boyfriend. But I'll get you on a date one day."

Once he disappeared from their sight, Wes and Rachel looked at each other and began to laugh.

"That's like the 4th time he's hit on you this month, Ray. We either need to sit at different tables next time or you have to stop being so pretty."

"I can't help that I'm beautiful." Rachel jokingly began to flutter her eyelashes and tried to look adorable.

Wes laughed and blew on her face.

"Guess we'll have to sit at a different table then."

Rachel lightly slapped his shoulder. "Of course."

Wes took his fork and twirled some spaghetti on it. "Say Ah." Rachel opened her mouth and he stuck the fork full of spaghetti in it. He gently pulled the fork from her now closed mouth and got some for himself. When he put the fork in his mouth, a stray noodle brushed against the corner of his lips and left some sauce.

"Mh…this is so good."

Rachel looked at her best friend and giggled.

"You eat like such a kid, Wesley."

She took her napkin and wiped the sauce off his face.

"No, or else I'd eat like this!"

Wes proceeded to shove another forkful of spaghetti in his mouth and chewed obnoxiously with his mouth open.

"Wesley! Close your mouth!"

Rachel laughed and lightly flicked the boy on his forehead. She took her fork and ate a bit more spaghetti. Finn, having witness the waiter incident, stared hard at Wes in jealousy. Quinn took his hand, seeing the envious boy, but Finn's eyes never left the Asian Warbler.

While Kurt and Blaine were quietly flirting with each other and Rachel and Wes were teasing each other, David and Mercedes were just talking. No waiters or waitresses were hitting on them, but their group came often enough to recognize them, so they were just getting to know each other better.

"Would you rather eat tater tots with every meal for the rest of your life or never eat them again?"

Mercedes looked at David with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Now you know I can't like without my tater tots. Definitely the first one."

David laughed. "Your turn."

"Alright. Would you rather steal Wes's gavel or steal Kurt's Vogue magazines?"

"Definitely Wes's gavel. Rach has a whole collection of them so he'll end up with another one anyways. Besides, if I take Kurt's magazine, he'll leave me stranded on a deserted island somewhere. Like Jimmy."

Mercedes sighed in recognition and pity.

"Ah, Jimmy. Such an idiot for taking Kurt's favorite scarf to use as a towel. And we tried to warn him not to, too!"

"Hey, Jimmy never listens to anyone. The only person he listens to is Wes and that's only because he's a prefect. Then again, he listens to Rach half the time too, but we think it's because he has a crush on her. Too bad she was helping Wes study for his science midterm, so neither of them were able to stop him from the disaster."

"Well, at least we know the real reason why he switched out of Warbler Hall."

"True, true."

The two of them laughed as they slowly ate their meals. David paused for a second, realizing something, and asked, "What happened to _**your**_ favorite scarf? You know, the black and white striped one?"

"I don't know, actually. I think I left it in one of your rooms the last time Rach and I stayed over. I'm pretty sure it's not at my house."

"I think I saw it near Kurt's bed last time you wore it. Maybe it got shoved under the bed or something; I'll look for it when we get to Dalton."

Mercedes smiled and kissed David on the cheek.

"Thanks DJ. You're one of the awesomest best friends ever. Well, you and Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, and Wes."

David pretended to pop his collar.

"Yeah, we are awesome."

They continued to joke with each other while slowly eating their meals. When nearly everyone was done with their meals, Mr. Schuester stood up and called out to the table for everyone to listen.

"Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed your dinners."

Everyone nodded happily and he smiled.

"One last thing before everybody's finished for the night. I've already paid the bill so you're all free to leave after this. We're going to start a tradition of voting for MVP after every competition, so write down who you think is the MVP of the group on the slips of paper that I'm passing down and give it to me before you leave. Oh, and don't forget about tomorrow's morning practice at 8."

He sat back down as the slips of paper were passed out around him. The four Dalton boys didn't take a slip, as they were not part of New Directions, but they watched their two best female friends in the group write down who they voted for. They knew that Mercedes was going to vote for Rachel, since she told them how much work Rachel did for Regionals, but they were unsure about Rachel. Sure, the brunette may be a little self-centered at times, but after hanging out with Wes, David, Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes so much this year, they've realized how different Rachel really was.

Wes, who was sitting the closest to her, saw her write an R in the middle of the page. He assumed she was going to write her own name, but the girl suddenly froze before writing the next letter. After a few seconds of thinking over her decision, Rachel wrote and M and an E in front of the R and proceeded to write Mercedes' name on the slip. She then folded the sheet of paper and looked up to see Kurt, Blaine, and David looking at her expectantly.

She smiled innocently at them as Wes pulled her close to him for a small hug, since he saw her write Mercedes' name on the slip and not her own. He kissed her head quickly as the other boys moved their gazes from Rachel to him and he nudged his head in Mercedes' direction, who didn't notice as she doodled on the slip where she had written Rachel's name. The four males from Dalton smiled at both girls as Mercedes looked up and asked them, "Anyone up for Fosselman's?" They all nodded at her, even Kurt, who cared the most about what he ate.

They all got up and the two girls gave their slips to Mr. Schuester as they started heading towards the door. They passed by Raul, who was serving another table, and he flashed a 'call-me' sign to Rachel. She shuddered and shifted towards the closest male friend, which was David. He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. Wes smiled and put his arm around Rachel's waist as they walked out of the doorway of Belle's and Mercedes linked her arm with David's. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands before and joined the chain when Mercedes linked her other arm through Kurt's free arm.

The group of six walked down the street towards Fosselman's, which was only a few stores away from Belle's. Finn, who was leaving with Quinn, Tina, and Mike, stared after the close group, rethink his feelings for Rachel. Quinn pulled Finn's arm and they walked toward Finn's truck.

Meanwhile, the group of best friends were laughing at Wes's suggestion to name an ice cream flavor after gavels. They walked into Fosselman's and found a booth, all of them piling into it, except for Rachel, who stood at the edge of the table. Kurt casually rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt, Blaine, you two are going to share right?

The two of them nodded at Rachel. She turned towards Mercedes and David.

"What about you two?"

They both also nodded at her. Rachel nodded back at them and said, "Okay, so its Dutch Chocolate and French Vanilla Bean in a cup for Kurt and Blaine, English Toffee and Cappuccino in a cup for Mercedes and David, Rocky Road in a cone for Wes, and Soy Vanilla for me. (Wes and Rachel can't share a cup because Rachel is a vegan and there are dairy products in ice cream. Thus, Soy ice cream to the rescue.) Is that all right?"

They all nodded at her, so Rachel pulled on Wes's sleeve.

"Let's go Wesley. I need you to help me carry the ice cream."

The boy got up grumbling a little, so she affectionately ruffled his hair and said, "I'll let you have two scoops," to which he eagerly nodded to.

Rachel quickly paid for the ice cream, as it was her week to treat them out, and they walked back to the booth. Wes was happily licking his cone with two scoops and holding Kurt and Blaine's cup of ice cream. Rachel put Mercedes and David's cup of ice cream in front of them, and sat next to them in the booth. Wes sat across from her, putting Kurt and Blaine's cup in front of them, and the group began to discuss their plans to go to the theaters the next day.

"Let's watch 'The Roommate'!" suggested David.

"Isn't that a horror film?" asked Mercedes.

"Yes."

Both Wes and Blaine nodded eagerly at the idea. Rachel and Kurt both looked horrified by the idea, whereas Mercedes just looked somewhat reluctant.

"Not thanks," the three of them said.

Wes gave them a sad look and said, "But you guys always say no when we want to watch a horror film. They're thrilling!"

Once again, the three of them shook their heads no.

David nudged Mercedes.

"Come one, it'll be fun. We'll go to the $3 movie theater so it'll basically be empty. Please 'Cedes! Please Mercy!"

After a few more minutes of begging, Mercedes finally, but reluctantly said yes. Rachel and Kurt both shot her and 'Oh, Come On!' look, to which she gave them her 'I-can't-do-anything-about-it-now' face. After a moment, Wes turned to Rachel.

"Come on, Ray. Please?

Rachel turned away from him, so he formulated a new plan. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "I'll let you wear my favorite track jacket tomorrow?"

Rachel's eyes widened as she contemplated her choices. Wes's favorite track jacket was black and had his name in white letters on the back. The design was simple, but the jacket was made out of the softest, coziest material, since Dalton was a rich school. Only 3 other students had a jacket like Wes's at Dalton, while everyone else's were made out of a different fabric that wasn't as cozy, and Wes usually never lets anyone touch his favorite track jacket; Rachel's the only person other than himself to wear it and she's only worn it once.

After a second, Rachel nodded yes, to which Wes shouted in glee. Kurt glared at the girl, seeing the odds now being 5 to 1. Blaine quickly pulled Kurt's attention from the girl by leaning close to his ear. Kurt felt Blaine's breathe on his neck and heard him whisper, "I'll hold you close every time there's a scary scene."

Kurt still decided to be stubborn and gently pushed Blaine away. Blaine then decided on a different tactic. He cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand and pulled the younger boy in for a kiss. It was chaste, but sweet and had Kurt wanting more. Kurt tried to pull him into another kiss, but Blaine leaned back and smirked at him. Kurt sighed and finally said, "Fine, we'll watch 'The Roommate.'" David and Wes both shouted joyously and Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt again. They pulled apart after a few seconds, before returning to the ice cream they shared. Rachel and Mercedes both smirked at Kurt and he blushed.

He cleared his throat and said, "Since you guys chose the movie, we get to chose where we get to eat before it."

He winked at Mercedes and Rachel, who both winked back, and as if rehearsed, they all said, "Luna's Loved Goods." Wes, David, and Blaine all dropped their jaws in unison, and Wes said, "I love you guys."

Luna's Loved Goods was basically a buffet, arcade, and shop all mixed in one. It also had a main Harry Potter theme, since the place derived its name from the character Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. All of them loved to eat there, since the buffet was healthy and delicious, and spending time hanging out with each other at the arcade and store sections are always a blast. They didn't drive there often because it was about two hours from Rachel's house, and they never had enough time to drive that far. However, it was the weekend and there was a $3 movie theater near Luna's Loved Goods, so it was convenient for them to go this time.

"We know," they said simultaneously, before looking at each other and bursting out laughing. The other 3 males stared at them for a second, looked at each other with grins, before joining in on their laughter. After a moment, they went back to eating their ice-cream.

Mercedes looked up at David and laughed.

"DJ, you and Wes eat like kids."

David looked confused and when the others looked at him, they laughed. Mercedes took a napkin and gently wiped his ice-cream covered mouth and face, which he somehow got on even though they were using spoons.

He laughed in realization and said, "Why, thank you, Lady Mercedes."

"You're Welcome, Sir David."

Blaine and Kurt were silently feeding each other their ice-cream and Wes was finishing up his cone. When he finished, he looked sadly at Rachel's, as she wasn't even halfway done. Rachel looked at Wes and rolled her eyes with a slight smile. She took a big scoop of her ice cream, which basically took half of the entire thing, and held it in front of her.

"Open wide, King Wesley."

He complied, so she put the spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth and he closed his mouth. He smiled as she pulled the spoon out of his mouth and took a spoonful of ice-cream for herself.

As she slowly licked the ice-cream, Blaine took a tiny bit of ice cream and rubbed it on Kurt's nose. Kurt pouted at him and rubbed some ice cream on the corner of Blaine's mouth. Mercedes smirked at them and reached over to Blaine, putting a dab of ice-cream on his ear. David laughed and put a glob of ice-cream on Mercedes' cheek, as Wes stole some of Rachel's ice-cream and dabbed it on her forehead. In retaliation, she got him right on his eyebrow. Then, all five of them turned to David and creamed him all over his face. The group of best friends laughed, engaging in a game of ice-creaming each other on the face. Soon, they were all out of ice-cream and their faces were covered in various ice-cream flavors, but they were laughing and having a good time.

Kurt leaned towards Blaine and confidently licked off some ice-cream from his cheek. Blaine stared at his shocked for a second, before slowly smiling and passing him a napkin to wipe off his face.

After a few moments of wiping their faces clean of ice-cream, Mercedes turned to David and asked, "Hey DJ, do I have anymore ice-cream on my face?" David stared at her with a slight smile and after a few moments, she asked, "DJ? You alright?" David looked into her eyes as he slowly rubbed some ice-cream off her chin with his thumb and said, "Yeah, just perfect." They smiled at each other, and both jumped when Wes tapped David on his shoulder.

The two of them looked up and saw that Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Wes were all standing around, ready to go. They quickly got their things and trashed their trash as they left Fosselman's. The group of 6 walked back to Rachel's car and sat in the same order they sat in when they came.

Kurt yawned as Rachel asked Mercedes, "You're sleeping over at my house right, Lady Mercedes?"

"Yes, Queen Rachel," she said while yawning.

Kurt rested his head on his seatbelt as Rachel drove towards Dalton, but the bumpiness of the road made his head fall off of it. Blaine, being the dapper gentleman he was, lightly pushed Kurt's head towards himself so that Kurt's head was now on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt smiled at him sleepily and Blaine smiled back at him. Rachel then called out to them as she lowered the volume of the Radio.

"Should I pick you guys up at twelve o'clock tomorrow or one o'clock?"

Just then, Blaine heard Kurt mumble "Pavarotti" in his sleep and he gave Rachel a sad smile.

"Kurt and I are going to bury Pavarotti tomorrow, so one o'clock would be better."

Rachel nodded at him and said, "Alright. Did Kurt want us to go with him?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No. He wanted it to be small. We're going to be back at Dalton at around 12:30, so it would give us time to change."

"Okay. That gives 'Cedes and I two hours to kill after Glee Practice."

"You can always just hang out with David and I at Dalton while we wait for them to come back. We can watch a movie or something," added a sleepy Wes.

"Sure. Now, go to sleep Wesley. You're tired."

Wes nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep for the remaining 45-minutes left of the drive to Dalton.

Blaine leaned forward slightly, as not to disturb Kurt, and saw that David and Mercedes had also fallen asleep. Mercedes was resting her head on David's shoulder, while David was resting his head on Mercedes' head.

"Think they'll get together soon?" he asked Rachel quietly.

Rachel looked away from the road for a second to glance at them, but quickly turned back with a smile.

"Seeing the rate it took you and Kurt to get together, it won't be long now."

"What about you and Wes?"

Rachel blushed slightly and stammered, "What _about_ me and Wesley?"

Blaine smirked at her and said, "You know what I mean."

"He's my best friend, excluding you guys. Only time will tell what happens."

Blaine accepted this answer, for the time being, with a nod.

They both sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey, remember that one fighting scene from 'I Am Number Four,' near the end?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah?"

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could do that?"

Blaine laughed, and the two of them began to engage in a conversation that jumped from topic to topic. Soon, the 45 minutes had passed and they were in the parking lot near the Dalton Dorms.

Blaine woke up Kurt and David, while Rachel woke up Wes. They waved goodbye to Rachel and the sleepy Mercedes as they began walking to their rooms sleepily, Kurt leaning into Blaine slightly. Wes and David staggered to their rooms and crashed onto their beds. Kurt and Blaine went to their own rooms and shared a short kiss before separating. They, too, crashed onto their beds.

After Rachel drove home, taking only 5 minutes since the roads were practically empty, she helped Mercedes into the guest room and turned to her own room. Once she got into her bed, she turned off the lamp and closed her eyes. The brunette slowly fell asleep, picturing the events that took place that day and began to drift off to dreamland.

Within a few moments of returning to their 'homes,' the 6 best friends were sound asleep after the long, exciting day they had. Sure, the Warblers didn't win, but their friends did and, for now, that was all that mattered.

**Review? **


End file.
